shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Stranger Things
Stranger Things is a Sci-Fi/Horror Netflix series created by the Duffer Brothers. Plot Stranger Things is set in the fictional rural town of Hawkins, Indiana, during the early 1980s. The nearby Hawkins National Laboratory ostensibly performs scientific research for the United States Department of Energy, but secretly does experiments into the paranormal and supernatural, including those that involve human test subjects. Inadvertently, they have created a portal to an alternate dimension called "the Upside Down". The influence of the Upside Down starts to affect the unknowing residents of Hawkins in calamitous ways. The first season begins in November 1983, when Will Byers is abducted by a creature from the Upside Down. His mother, Joyce, and the town's police chief, Jim Hopper, search for Will. At the same time, a young psychokinetic girl called Eleven escapes from the laboratory and assists Will's friends, Mike, Dustin, and Lucas, in their own efforts to find Will. The second season is set a year later, starting in October 1984. Will has been rescued, but few know of the details of the events. When it is discovered that Will is still being influenced by entities from the Upside Down, his friends and family learn there is a larger threat to their universe from the Upside Down. The third season is set a year later, during the summer of 1985, the new Starcourt Mall has become the focal point of the town, driving other stores out of business. Sheriff Jim Hopper is conflicted over Eleven and Mike's budding relationship, while Joyce considers moving out of Hawkins for better prospects, leaving the state of the children's friendships and her own relationship with Hopper in the air. However, strange power fluctuations trigger Will's awareness of something otherworldly, and Eleven and Max sense something is off about the town's residents, and despite having closed the portal to the Upside Down, fears that they are all in danger from it still. Characters Ships Het :Bob x Joyce — the ship between Joyce Byers and Bob Newby :Dumax — the ship between Dustin Henderson and Max Mayfield :Dusty — the ship between Dustin Henderson and Nancy Wheeler :Duzie — the ship between Dustin Henderson and Suzie :Jancy — the ship between Jonathan Byers and Nancy Wheeler :Jopper — the ship between Joyce Byers and Jim Hopper :Lumax — the ship between Lucas Sinclair and Max Mayfield :Madwheeler — the ship between Mike Wheeler and Max Mayfield :Mileven — the ship between Mike Wheeler and Eleven :Stancy — the ship between Steve Harrington and Nancy Wheeler :Stobin — the ship between Steve Harrington and Robin Buckley :Wileven — the ship between Will Byers and Eleven Slash :Byclair — the ship between Lucas Sinclair and Will Byers :Byerson — the ship between Will Byers and Dustin Henderson :Byler — the ship between Mike Wheeler and Will Byers :Harringrove — the ship between Steve Harrington and Billy Hargrove :Henclair — the ship between Dustin Henderson and Lucas Sinclair :Henler — the ship between Dustin Henderson and Mike Wheeler :Murrlexi — the ship between Murray Bauman and Alexei :Stonathan — the ship between Steve Harrington and Jonathan Byers Femslash :Bancy — the ship between Barbara Holland and Nancy Wheeler :Elmax — the ship between Eleven and Max Mayfield :Ronance — the ship between Robin Buckley and Nancy Wheeler Poly :Stoncy — the ship between Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers and Nancy Wheeler Cargo :Eleggos — the ship between Eleven and Eggos Fandom FAN FICTION : :Stranger Things tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : WIKIS : : List Category:Stranger Things